Zelfs Donker Vuur Moet Je Naar Kijken
by HollowGhost10
Summary: Ichigo en Renji maakte ruzie voor hun leven en hebben een voorstel samen Renji en de ander Shinigami 's moeten in de mensen wereld wonen voor jaar eens kijken als het nog steeds zo makkelijk vinden maar wie is de nieuwe vijand die op Ichigo lijkt geen yao


**een ander verhaal voor Bleach **

**wat zal er gebeuren als Ichigo de anderen in zijn wereld ziet staan **

* * *

Rukia zuchte ze heeft er echt geen zin in hoor ze keek naar Ichigo en Renji die met elkaar ruzie maakte:Ichigo:oh ja! denk je echt dat het makkelijk is ! ik had huis werk en moest mijn zusters van de dans club af halen! :Rukia:dans club:Ichigo:Yuzu zit eigelijk in de dans club maar ze wou dat Karin kwam kijken en je moet weten hoe echt ze gaat huilen als je niet haar zin doet:Rukia sweatdropped:Renji:maar dat betekent niet dat je die grote hollow aan ons moest laten zitten en weg ging :Ichigo:wel sorry hoor dat een hollow je achter werk kon trappen :Renji:herhaal dat nog eens als je durft:er kwamen vlammen rond Renji die op het punt stond te ontploffen:Ichigo:ik zei wel sorry hoor dat een hollow je achter.........:Renji sprong op Ichigo en ze begonnen te vechten Orihime:jongens! stop met vechten!:maar ze stopte niet met vechten :Renji:jij idioot die jij zijt het het onze dood kunnen zijn geweest!:Ichigo:sorry dat ik dit zeg maar.......zijn jullie eigelijk niet dood:Renji:dat bedoel ik niet aardbei:Ichigo:sorry hoor puntig appel :Renji:wat!:en die begonnen weer te vechten Chad ging naar ze toe en hield hun uit elkaar:Rukia:waarom vechten jullie nou altijd:Ichigo:daarom:Renji:daarom:Orihime:dat is geen antwoord:Ichigo en Renji:het is wel een antwoord!:Orihime:niet!:Ichigo en Renji:wel!:Orihime:niet:Ichigo en Renji:wel!:

5 minuten later

:Orihime:niet!:Ichigo en Renji:wel!:Orihime:niet!:Ichigo en Renji:wel!:Orihime:niet!:Ichigo en Renji:wel!:Orihime:wel!:Ichigo en Renji:niet!:ze keken weg en plots wisten ze dat ze het zelf hebben gezegt Orihime glimlachte in over winning Ichigo en Renji begonnen te schreeuwen tegen elkaar dat het hun schuld was toen plots werd er water over hun gegooid :Rukia:stop er mee okay !:Ichigo:ja ja:Renji:natuurlijk :Urahara:nou het begint laat te worden dus ga naar huis jullie allemaal ik ben erg moe vandaah:iedereen keek hem aan zijn ogen gingen bijna toe :Orihime:wel okay dan :Uryu:dan gaan we allemaal maar :ze gingen allemaal naar huis Renji liep met hun mee:Renji:dus jij denkt dat jij het makkelijk mag hebben :Ichigo:wat:Renji:dus jij denkt dat jij het makkelijk mag hebben omdat jij hier leeft bij de mensen dat je grote en sterkere hollow 's achter laat met zijn vrienden :Ichigo:wow wow wie zei dat ik het makkelijk heb het is wel moeilijk hoor leven als als een gewoon tiener en dan nog shinigami worden om die hollow 's te zoeken en verslaan :Renji:oh ja dat geloof ik niet wedden dat wij andere shinigami 's hier ook kunnen leven :Ichigo:goed van mij mag je hier komen hoor leven als een gewoon mens en als shinigami mij maak het niet uit hoor :Renji:oh dus het is goed voor jou okay wat zijn de spel regels :Ichigo:je moet hier eens zien hier een jaar te blijven :Renji:een jaar ! dat is ......:Ichigo:watbang dat ik gelijk zal krijgen :Renji keek Ichigo aan en dacht na een jaar ! niet in de soul society wat heeft Ichigo in zijn hoofd hangen maar als hij denkt dat hij bang is dan heeft die het goed mis :Renji:goed dan maar dan moeten we wel een plaats vinden om te slapen :Ichigo:geen zorgen ik weet een plaats:Ichigo ging op zijn weg en Renji bleef achter hij glimlachte:Renji:dan laat de spel maar beginnen Kurosaki:

_______________________________________________

Ichigo werd wakker door zijn vader die luid op schreeuwt Ichigo stampte hem weg met zijn voet hij vloog uit het raam Ichigo deed zijn inuform aan en ging ontbijte onder Rukia zat al aan tafel met Yuzu en Karin :Rukia:goede morgen Ichigo:Ichigo:gij ook Rukia:en begon te eten zijn vader kwam daarna en begon met rug pijn ook te eten daarna gingen Ichigo en Rukia naar hun school en Karin en Yuzu naar hun school ze kwamen onder weg Orihime ,Chad en Uryu tegen :Orihime:goede morgen Ichigo! Rukia!:Ichigo:yep :Rukia glimlachte gewoon en toen gingen ze door :Uryu:waarom heb ik het gevoel:hij draaide zich om:Uryu:dat iemand ons bekijkt:Ichigo:oh:hij keek ook achter zich ze zagen niks dan bomen en struiken en ander mensen :Ichigo:ik zie niks :Uryu:misschien:hij loopte door Ichigo bleef gewoon kijken door en door hij zag plots een schim bij de boom Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open het leek meer dat hij in een herrinering werd gezogen iedereen zag er anders uit de schim kwam dichter bij en dichter:stem:Ichigo...........:Orihime:Ichigo:Ichigo keek verschrokken naar Orihime:Orihime:gaat het Ichigo:Ichigo keek haar gewoon aan en keek de anderen aan die ook naar hem keek :Ichigo:natuurlijk waarom zou er niks aan de hand zijn :Orihime:wel je bleef op het zelfde plek staren net als of er geen einde aan kwam:Ichigo lachte nerveus en hij ging door :Ichigo:kom op jongens voor dat we te laat zijn :Orihime keek naar de anderen die haalde hun schouders op ze kwamen bij de school aan en gingen in de klas :Keigo:Ichigooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!:zijn gezicht kwam tegen Ichigo 's gezicht :Keigo:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! waarom moet je altijd gemeen zijn!:Ichigo:hou toch op om altijd als een kleuter door het leven te gaan :Keigo:maar ik hou er om als een kleuter te gedragen :Ichigo ging gewoon in de klas met de anderen en de les ging beginnen

na 10 minuten ging de luidspreker aan en de stem van de hoofdman kwam er door (kan juist de juiste woord niet vinden )

:hoofdman:kan Ichigo Kurosaki naar mijn kantoor komen jij hebt bezoek van paar personen :Renji:Kurosaki!!! kom ommidelijk hier! ik weet dat jij er zijt!!!:Yachiru:oh Kenny kijk wat voor mooi vissen :Kenpachi:dat gaat vis worden vannavond:hoofdman:nee niet mijn vissen ze zijn nieuw hier:Ichigo sweatdropped:Ichigo:huh ik moet gaan:en rende de klas uit en ging naar de hoofd man 's kantoor Rukia liet in schaamte haar hoofd op de bank vallen:Rukia:als iemand mij vraagt ik ken die mensen niet:Orihime glimlachte gewoon Uryu en Chad keken elkaar aan en zuchte allebei Ichigo kwam bij de kantoor en klopte op de deur en klopte weer op de deur toen er geen antwoord kwam:Ichigo:hallo is ie......:en de deur sloeg open:Renji:waar is hij!:Ichigo:mijn rug:Renji keek achter de deur en deed het beetje van de muur weg en Ichigo viel op grond:Renji:het is geen tijd om te gaan slapen:en sleepte hem of meer trekte hem in de kantoor en sloeg de deur toe:Ichigo:wat doen jullie hier in gods naam!:Renji:wel als jij geheugen verlies heb dan maak het maar vlug schoon want gij was de gene die zei dat wij moesten komen kijk eens ik heb iedereen mee genomen :Ichigo keek naar de personen die hij ziet het waren de shinigami 's die hij vocht en daar ontmoete:Ichigo:ook goede morgen voor jullie:Ken:Kurosaki hou je klaar om..........:Renji:he:Kenpachi:oh natuurlijk:hoofdman:neem u gasten mee ergens anders te praten u bent de rest van de dag vrij :Ichigo:huh dank u :en ging de kantoor uit :Ichigo:ik haal even mijn tas wacht hier begrepen:en ging weg:Renji:wat zijn toch met mensen en hun stomme spullen:hij draaide zich om en keek de ander shinigami 's aan de hun schouders op haalde :Matsumoto:wel daarom zijn we hier om het uit te vinden natuurlijk:

Ichigo kwam de klas weer in pakte zijn tas:Ichigo:ik moet gaan dag:Rukia:wat! en ik dan!:Ichigo:dit is even iets heel belangrijks Rukia als je braaf bent tot na school koop ik u iets van chappy:Rukia 's ogen stralen van genot:Rukia:okay:ze keek als een braaf poesje rond iedereen sweatdropped Ichigo lachte nerveus:Renji:waar blijf je Kurosaki:Ichigo:ja ja ik kom:en deed de deur toe en ging weg :lerares:hoe cool is dat:iedereen sweatdropped

* * *

**oh oh de ander shinigami 's zijn er ik ken de juiste woord niet meer van de baas uit die school ik zeg gewoon hoofd baas en de nam van de lerares uit Ichigo 's school **

**ken ik ook niet dus geniet hier maar van okay dag dag dag **

**HAPPY VALETINE !!!!!!!!**

**GELUKKIGE VALENTIJN!!!!!!!!**


End file.
